This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will demonstrate the feasibility of using ResonantAcoustics (low-frequency acoustic mixing) as the basis for developing a highly efficient laboratory scale ResonantAcoustic Biological Shaker (RBS). Conventional biological orbital shakers have substantial drawbacks that include low oxygen transfer capability and limited applicability when scaling up to stirred-tank bioreactors. The RBS, in contrast, will provide superior mass transfer (increased oxygen transfer and reduced mixing times). During the course of project, a new type of closure will be designed in order to take full advantage of the enhanced acoustic mixing. Operating characteristics of the RBS must be optimized to maximize the growth and product expression of biological cultures. Performance of the RBS will be compared to orbital shakers for bacterial, fungal, and animal cell cultures. It is anticipated that the RBS will be able to support dramatically increased biomass levels over orbital shakers due to substantially enhanced oxygen transfer. The advantage of the RBS over conventional technology increases as culture viscosity rises, which will be especially advantageous for fungal cultures. The availability of a substantially superior laboratory shaker will have a substantial impact in increasing the pace of process development for biotechnology labs developing new Pharmaceuticals. [unreadable] [unreadable]